Unicron
Unicron is a multiversal singularity of Transformers Fiction. Unicron is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. He is known as the Dark God, the Chaos Bringer, the Planet Eater, and he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His goal is to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Unicron is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. Integrated into his systems are incomprehensible quantum computers which calculate probabilities forward and backwards in time, in perpetuity, giving his processors an ever changing, evolving map of the multiverse. The only thing that he fears is Primus' essence, contained inside the Matrix. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, giving them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. Service to Unicron, however, is a double edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, no matter their intent, Unicron's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well. Despite many similarities between him and the Marvel Villain Galactus, he is not a parody of him. At least not intentionally. 1986 Generation One Transformers movie thumb|400px|left|Devours Lithos Unicron is the main villain of The Transformers: The Movie. He is known and feared by robotic Transformers (and all transformers other than he are tiny-sized compared to Unicron). He at the beginning of the film devours Cybertron's moon Lithone. Only one inhabitant of Lithone had survived (Kranix). Then, he sent a mortally-wounded Megatron in a task to destroy the Matrix of Leadership and Ultra Magnus, the successor leader of Optimus Prime (who died in a battle with Megatron). Unicron turned Megatron into Galvatron. When Unicron proceeded on devouring Cybetron's moons, Galvatron was quickly furious at Unicron for this. When Galvatron wouldn't remain loyal, Unicron mind-controlled him as a slave to do whatever he orders him to do. Galvatron even tries to ally with the Autobots (his usual enemies) in order to save Cybertron from being destroyed by Unicron. Galvatron was unable to withstand Unicron's mind-controlling power, and he enslaved Galvatron into attacking Hot Rod, a young Autobot and the main character of the film. Hot Rod opened the Matrix of Leadership inside Unicron after throwing Galvatron out of Unicron's body, and Unicron perished, with his head separated from his body. Prime Unicron is mentioned by name in The Hub TV show Transformers: Prime, who is called "The Destroyer". Megatron obtains Dark Energon from Unicron which helped Megatron survive a space bridge explosion. Unicron is returning back to make a physical appearance where Megatron was guided to an Earth volcano that is erupting Dark Energon. This means Unicron will be an upcoming antagonist that will threaten Earth, as being more powerful than Megatron. Category:Robots Category:Giant Robots Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dark Lord Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Hungry Villains Category:Rivals Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Aliens Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Robots Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Xenophobes Category:Final Boss Category:Giant Monsters Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Brother of hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:Siblings Category:Omniscient Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Bosses Category:Destroyers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deities Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Cannibals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Omnicidal Maniacs